Friendship and Betrayal
by GAMMA DAWN14
Summary: Takes place in The Return of Harmony. Discord has Tundra and Slender betray thier friends to protect the ones they love. Will they see the error of thier ways? TundraXZecora and Slender ManeXLuna. Sorry about the short chapters. I really am trying my best. Rated T to be safe. Putting Luna instead of Celestia due to a request of a good friend. I don't own MLP in any way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a sequel to my first fic. If you want to know what Tundra looks like and his info, read my bio. A Slender Friend is on hold due to writers block. So please bear with me.

Friendship and Betrayal Chapter 1: The Story

"Alright girls fire away." Said Discord. The elements were activated and a blast was shot. Just as reached him, it faded to a dark grey. The reason was long tendrils draining the energy and shattering the once colored rainbow. The elements were frozen and shattered as well. The mane 6 stood in shock, the shock of losing their friends  
"Tundra! Slender! What are you two doing!" Twilight yelled in anger. Tundra answered, " I do not have to explain myself to you."  
"And why not!" Dash yelled. Slender said in his deep calm voice,' He will not tell because you have no power over him."

"Well while you fight it out, I have some chaos to wreak." And with a snap he disappeared. A long silence followed.

Dash was the first to strike. "Wrong Move!" Tundra shouted. He then froze her wings, and she fell to the ground with the sound of shattering ice. Next was Apple Jack. She ran at Tundra, rope ready. She wrapped his legs, immobilizing him. Twilight and Rarity then shot bolts of magic. There was a large cloud of smoke where they fired. Tundra was still standing, a wall of ice acting as a shield. He then froze her to the ground. Try and do that again." Tundra said.

Pinkie was throwing pies from no where at Slender. He dodged most of them but was hit in the face by the last one. Pinkie then asked Fluttershy, "How do we beat them if we can't even hit them?"

Suddenly, Slender teleported in front of them. He knocked Pinkie unconscious with the swing of a hoof. He approached Fluttershy and she fainted. "She was always frightened by me." He thought.

Tundra POV  
The only ones left were Twilight and Rarity. I heard Twilight shout my name. "What?" I called back. She responded, " Why have you done this? What has Discord done to you?"

"Slender, would you explain to her what happened." I said.

He then extended a tendril to Twilight and Rarity's forehead.

Flashback  
Slender POV  
Canterlot Maze

"This is bad. Any ideas?" Tundra asked me.

Not at the moment. But be careful. We are vulnerable without our magic." I said. He responded, saying, "Indeed. Discord could kill us here and now."

Knowing him, he wants to turn us against one another." I said. We walked for hours, finally stopping at a dead end in the maze. The area was filled with sheets of paper with X'd out circles. I realized what this place was. "My old hideout."

"Excuse me?" Tundra asked.

"I used to come here when I was stressed out or just needed some time to myself. I was the only one who knew about this place. Not even Celestia, Luna, and Discord knew about it." I explained. I soon saw a bright light. Discord had appeared. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the spirit of order," he teleported a few hooves away from us, "Its been a while hasn't it Slendy?"

"What do you want Discord." I demanded.

"Simple, I want your cooperation."

"Why would we join you?" Tundra asked, angered.

"Because, you will the ones closest to you. Don't you want to protect Zecora, cyromancer? And you, don't you want to protect Celestia?"

"DON'T YOU LAY A CLAW ON THEM!" I shouted. I could hear Tundra thinking, "I've never seen him this infuriated before. I hope he does nothing rash."

"Join me and no harm will come to them." Discord said.

"Swear on your life?" I asked.

"You have my word." Discord responded.

"Alright, we'll join you." Tundra said with a sigh. He knows when he's beaten.

Twilight POV  
I saw everything. Beginning to end. I couldn't believe they made a deal with Discord. Even if it was to protect some pony. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this." I said.

"I knew you would say that. I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Tundra said. He spoke with a voice that even a manticore would be intimidated. He dashed at a speed that outmatched Rainbow Dash's. All I remember was seeing Rarity getting knocked unconscious and a hoof coming to my face.

"Shall we get going Tundra?" Slender asked. They walked away, not turning back. I've failed. I lost two friends to Discord. The last thing I saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Part 2

GAMMA: Okay second chapter!

Slender: sorry for being so late. Oh and a new oc will be introduced to our fic. Courtesy of gamma

Friendship and Betrayal Chapter 2: The Truth Part 1

Tundra POV

As we walked back towards the forest, I asked Slender, "Do you think we made the right choice?"

"I think we did. Yet… I think we made the wrong choice as well. I know this to protect Celestia and Zecora, but we will hurt so many." Slender answered.

"We might as well say our farewells to them. We don't deserve them." I said.

"I will go back to Canterlot and tell Luna. We shall meet back at our camp." Slender explained.

"Agreed." I said.

I headed over to Zecora's to tell her what was happening. It took a while but I made it to the hut in the middle of the forest. I knocked on the door and waited. She answered the door the door with a smile. "Zecora," I said, "there's something I need to tell you."

A/N: Remember, we can't think of a clever rhyme for Zecora. If you don't like it find another fic.

"Is there something wrong Tundra?" she asked worriedly.

I asked, "Have you ever heard of Discord?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

So I explained everything to her. From the time in the maze, to the fight with the mane 6."This was all to protect you and Celestia. If we did not cooperate, we would lose you both. I hope you can forgive me." I said, ready for her to tell me never to come back. But the next thing I knew, she was embracing me in a kiss. I felt happy yet confused. "How could you forgive me so easily?" I asked.

"Have you forgotten that we've been together for almost two years? Besides, you have your reasons. She said. I was never one to get mares. You just don't get this kind of thing after living in the forest for your whole life. I broke the silence, "I swear on my life, I will fix what I have done. Even if it cost me my life." I began walking out of the hut, but was stopped by Zecora saying, "Promise me you'll come back alive."

"I can't promise that." I said, and then ran into the dark forest.

Slender Mane POV

If memory serves right, Canterlot should be left of the next intersection. Not many knew, but I forged dirt roads into the forest when I left Canterlot. It was just another half mile away when I felt the presence of another. I stopped and said, "You shouldn't be here. Coming into another's home unannounced is rather," I paused and turned around, "rude, wouldn't you say?" This pony was a apparently brave mare. She was frightened no doubt. Unlike most who came here, she showed no fear. This reminded me of Tundra. I hope he doesn't run into any complications. If I were to contact him he couldn't hear or respond. He never learned most basic spells. All he knew was ice combat magic and the levitation spell.

The mare readied herself to fight. As she was about to attack, she realized she couldn't move. "To slow." I said. I started to bring her closer and saw she was a Pegasus with a solid blue mane and tail, chocolate brown fur, and a strange set of eyes. Her left eye was grey and lifeless while her right eye was a copper like color. Her cutie mark was a shield with two swords crossed behind it. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you limb from limb." I said. All I received was a now horrified look in her eyes. "Well?" I asked again. A short silence followed. I started to pull on her left foreleg. "Go ahead and kill me. I know when I'm beaten." She said in a pained voice. I admired her knowing when she was beaten. She could be taught how to live amongst me and Tundra. "You face certain death with bravery. You know when you are beaten. But you lack the strength to fight yet you still try. You can be taught. Me and my friend Tundra can help you with life here."

She seemed confused by my quick change of heart. "So Bronze, tell me why you now live in the forest." I said, hoping to get a response.

"My family was killed in a robbery." She answered.

"Tell me, why did you choose my forest?" I asked.

"Closest to Pony Ville. And how do you know all this." She asked slightly frightened.

"A warrior should not dwell on things from his or her past. And me getting your name right was a wild guess. The shield for your cutie mark is bronze so I figured that Bronze was your name. Now, why did you attack me?"

"I was hearing rumors of a monster living here that was stronger than a manticore, dragon, and hydra combined." She explained.

"That would be me. And I'm not a monster, I'm the spirit of order." I said.

"Spirit of order? Never heard of you."

"I was to keep the chaos from getting out of hoof. I was given most of my power from the sisters and I failed them." I said, remembering the tragic time oh so long ago.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I began to walk down the path while she hovered next to me.

"When Discord's reign was out of control, the sisters gave me a share of their power. Discord tricked me into attacking them. He told me that they will do to me what they did to him due to my abnormal amount of power. After learning they intended no such thing I turned tail and ran, ashamed of what I had done."

"Did that power give you immortality?" she asked.

"No, I was created with immortality." I answered.

"Created?" she asked.

"Yes, created. I was put on this world for reasons unknown to me. I soon found Pony Ville. I ran into my first heroic act. An escaped criminal. No pony knew who he was so he could continue with what he did. He was a thief. He stole valuable items. I ran into him in the forest and said, 'Return to canterlot for judgment' He did not oblige. Others call what I did murder. I call it a last resort. I left my mark that resembled my cutie mark. A circle with an X going through it. The circle represents chaos and the X represents order. I tried to make friends but when they saw my mark they always ran away. The only ones who accepted me were Tundra, the mane 6 as they're called, and Zecora.

"So you read his thoughts and figured out who he was?" she asked.

"correct. We're here. You go to a medic and tell them you have a ripped muscle from a crash. Ill find the sisters." So we set off. It took me a while to teleport to the castle but I managed. "Okay. Time to tell Celestia what has happened." I entered the castle, ready for whatever might happen.

GAMMA: We will be taking OC's now.

Slender: please let us know if you have one

GAMMA: Oh yeah. MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The truth Part 2

Slender Mane POV

As I walked up the stairs to the castle, two guards raised their weapons. "State your business." one of them commanded. I could tell they were new here. "I am Slender Mane, Spirit of Order. I am here to see the princesses." I stated. Just before the guard could say something, I saw a flash of light. Celestia herself. "Welcome back Slender." She said in her always cheery voice. I replied, "Great to be back." The guards were surprised to figure out that I knew the princess.

"Show my friend to his room." She demanded. Although she never could pull off the demanding personality, the guards were smart enough to obey her commands.

"Which room your majesty?" the same guard asked.

She said back, "The one you're so afraid of." They were then shaking in their boots. "They've seen my room?" I asked.

"Yes, they found it on their first day here." She answered.

"Do you to mind telling me how you found my room?" I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"No sir, we don't mind." The other one said. We started walking to my room as they began their tale.

"we found it on our first day while searching for the training grounds. We took a wrong turn." One of them said. The other continued, "We finally reached a dead end. But we saw a little hole in the wall. And as curiosity took over, we unlocked it with my magic."

We reached dead end of the castle. The two guards stood away from the door. The door opened as I got closer to it as if it knew I was there. I walked past the multiple dead changelings. Is this what they were afraid of? "These were from a raid they had planned over 2000 years ago. I was sent to stop them from advancing towards the castle. The battle was almost lost had I not supported Luna and Celestia. After the two day long battle, I had returned to my quarters. There were glowing eyes. I estimated around 13 changelings. As fast as they were, they were not fast enough. I cut them down with little effort. I never got rid of lifeless husks, instead I kept them as trophies." I explained as I looked at a picture of Luna and I in a heart shaped frame. It was taken at a restaurant in Pony Ville. I dismissed the guards. "I am going to propose to her after this is all over."

I was walking down the hallways to Luna's room. I didn't have time to react as she opened her door. We bumped into one another. The books she was carrying as well as her fell to the floor. She must've stayed up all night reading and watching the night judging from the tired look in her eyes. "Good to see you again Luna." I said as I helped her up and picked up the books with me tendrils.

"Thank you Slendy." She said as she hugged me.

"You are very welcome." I said as she stopped the embrace.

"What are doing you here? I thought you were fighting Discord with Tundra and the others." She said as we began to walk down the halls.

"That is what I'm here to talk to you about." So I explained the time in the maze to the skirmish with the mane6. "I hope you understand why we have done this." I said as I stopped walking.

"Of course I understand. Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

I answered, "Living in the forest for who knows how long can make you forget these things." I then kissed the beautiful mare. She returned the kiss. We were like this until a guard came by and said, "Sir Slender, some pony is here- am I interrupting something?" It was one of the new recruits I met earlier. Luna's eyes shot open and she blushed madly. I must say, she does look cute when she blushes, "Actually, you are interrupting something. But think nothing of it. I believe you were going to tell me something?" I said.

"Yes sir. Someone named Bronze Heart is here to see you." The guard replied.

"Ah, she is finally here." I said.

"Who is she?" Luna asked.

"A new ally I've made while on my way here." I told her. "Where is she?" I asked the guard.

"Your quarters sir." He replied shakily.

"Still scared?" I asked him. He nodded. I dismissed him and me and Luna were off to my quarters.

We reached the room in no time at all. As I entered my room I saw Bronze was sleeping on the mat. I did not have a bed, but a mat. I had an idea to wake her up. I whispered the plan to Luna. She seemed to like the idea. I outstretched a tendril to tap Bronze on the shoulder as Luna applied magic to the dead changelings. She rose the dead bodies over the sleeping Bronze as she woke up. When she saw changelings overhead, she screamed her lungs out. She started kicking the bodies in hope to escape. But when she saw Luna burst out laughing she was no longer afraid but a might angry. "What the hell is your problem!" she yelled furiously.

"Oh nothing, just getting a good laugh is all." I stated innocently.

"Then why don't you laugh?" she asked still a tad angry.

"I don't because I just don't want to." I stated.

"Well are we going or what?" she asked impatiently. I said with a sigh, "Yes. Lets go shall we. We must meet up with some pony."

"Alright then." Bronze said relieved.

As we reached the castle gates accompanied by Luna and Celestia, I said to Luna, "Luna, I will fix what I have wronged. And remember, no matter what happens I will always love you." I said as I kissed her passionately. We broke the kiss and Luna said, "Please don't get into to much trouble than you already are,"

"Alright alright. Lets go!" Bronze said.

Hours of walking later!

As we walked back to the camp I call home, we heard an ear shattering roar. Bronze was scared stiff as I said, "Manticore." We walked over to the source. We saw a royal guard fighting the manticore. We hid behind some bushes in hopes of not being seen. Bronze began walking towards the battle to help, but I stopped her and said, "Wait. I want to see how this turns out." She nodded in understanding.

This guard was a very interesting one indeed. He could make a fine addition to our team. He seemed to have a golden coat with a white mane and tail. I couldn't see his cutie mark. As he fought the beast, I had a hard time catching up with his speed. He was a Pegasus. That explains it. The pony had a plan, a good one at that. I looked behind him to see a large boulder. I then understood what he was doing. The manticore dove towards him, but he jumped away. The manticore was furious at this. It then pounded him in the chest with a massive paw. He was fine due to the armor. He was very quick to come up to the beast and buck it in the ribs. The creature had enough. With all its power, it jumped at the pony. To the manticore's dismay, he dodged the attack. The monster ran headfirst to the boulder. A loud crack was heard. It was surely dead.

I walked out the bushes with a praising voice, "Very well done. May I ask of your name?"

"Sweet Sugar. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're the spirit of order. Slender Mane."

"Sweet Sugar huh? Not a fitting name for a soldier." Bronze said. I smacked her in the back of her head and said, "Respect your superiors. It's about time you learn some manners Bronze. Just because you live in the forest, doesn't mean you can be disrespectful to anyone."

"Whatever." She mumbled as she rubbed her head. As I got a better look at Sugar, it seemed his eyes were just a black color. Not as odd as Bronze's eyes. "Well I want you join us Sweet Sugar. The spirit of chaos is-" "Discord is free, I know." He cut me off.

"Hey what happened to respecting your superiors?" Bronze asked.

"He's not my superior. He's not even a part of the militia. He is just the spirit of order now." Sugar said.

"Exactly. I am only here to bring order. I was never a superior to anyone." I said.

"Well that's weird." Bronze said. "How?" I asked. She responded, "Don't know. Just is."

"Lets get going. He's waiting." I said.

"Who?" they said simultaneously.

"Haven't you ever heard that patience is a virtue?" I said and walked off. They soon followed.

R.D. POV

I woke up to see that my wings were broken again. ":Dammit. After all that we've done for him, he turns his back on us." I muttered as I got up. I headed to the hospital hoping the others would be there.

I made it to the hospital, or what was left of anyway. Half of the hospital was gone. And by half, I literally mean straight down the middle. I entered the halved building to find Red Heart huddled up in a corner crying, "Make it stop. It's to much." Over and over again. I walked over to her and put a hoof on her shoulder. She made a yelping sound. "What's wrong?" I said worried for the nurse.

"T-they're all d-dying ." she stuttered.

"Who?" I shouted getting more worried. She pointed to a door that said emergency room. I opened the door to see plagued ponies in rows of beds. The only ones that were helping were Fluttershy and some animals.

"Fluttershy! What happened?" I asked worried.

"Well after everyone woke up we came here. I stayed behind to take care of every pony. So I gathered as many normal animals as I could. And as for the plague, I don't know what caused this."

"Well where are the others?" I asked. "At Zecora's ." a random pony said.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran off, ignoring the pain in my wings.

Tundra POV

I was waiting patiently at the camp, then I heard hoof steps. It sounded like royal guard's armor. I tried to make myself look presentable. I stood up straight and showed no kind of emotion. I saw Slender and relaxed a bit. As slender, a royal guard, and a random Pegasus stopped in front of me I said, "I didn't think you need bodyguards Slender." With a straight face and emotionless voice.

"We're not his body guards. We're just joining you to stop Discord." Said the obviously cocky Pegasus.

The royal guard said, "You must be Tundra. I've read your file. Really interesting. Your parents were killed in a fire caused by a criminal named Soul Shade. You searched for him for a year then gave up and then came here and met Slender."

"Sounds about right." I said.

"Name's Sweet Sugar." He said extending a hoof. I shook it happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sweet Sugar." I said as hope filled my body. Hope of avenging my deceased parents. What hurt was that the one who killed them was not just any random pony. It was my child hood friend. Sorrow filled my eyes, but luckily no one noticed.

"You should all get some sleep. We will go to Pony Ville to gather equipment tomorrow." Slender said. And we obliged. I was sleeping in my tree branch as usual. And like that I fell asleep.

A/N: Two days to type this up. But I still did it. Tell me what you think. OC villains and heroes needed. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Uncle!

Chapter 4: Uncle!

Tundra POV

I awoke to a wonderful smell. I'd recognize that smell anywhere. Pie! "I smell pie! I get first piece!" I shouted and ran to the dinning are. This area was void of plant life as to not catch fire. While I was walking towards the pie, I was thinking that I should start sleeping in trees. I was in the dinning area and saw the delicious pie in the center. I walked forward cautiously. When I reached the pastry, I sniffed it to identify the flavor. It was my favorite. Plum pie. I was about to take the pie when a sweet scent filled the air. Wait, sweet scent? I said before turning around, "Well if it isn't the original element of laughter."

"Original? Whatever do you mean boy?" He said. I knew him as the older brother of Slender Mane. He is Splendor Mane.

"You have been gone for far too long Uncle. You have been replaced by a mare named Pinkie Pie. She is like you. Always so happy and never in a bad mood." I said. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind Uncle Splendor. We readied ourselves for what was to come.

R.D. POV

As I was walking to Zecora's hut, I heard voices. They were coming from the right. I walked over to the area behind some bushes. I saw Tundra and a stallion that looked like Slender. He was wearing a suit with polka dots. His cutie mark was a red tie with streamers. His tail was like Slender's too. I must have stepped on something because I lost my balance. The stallion and Tundra turned to the bushes I was hiding in. The stallion had no face. Tundra walked slowly towards me. When he reached me I tackled him to the ground. "Gotcha!" I shouted. I noticed he wasn't struggling. Instead he smirked.

"Typical." Was all he said. I was thrown off by an icy blue blast. He got up quickly, and before I could charge him he froze me to the ground.

"I would suggest that you don't follow us. I won't hesitate to kill next time." He said before freezing my wings. "Don't break the ice. Your wings will be healed in a month or so." was all he said as they left. I stood there, my mouth agape in shock of being beaten twice. And by the same pony too. That was the last straw. I would not be beaten again. Especially by him! I then planned my revenge as my coat was turned to a greyish color.

A/N: GAMMA: Was the ending good enough? I feel as if it was not done well.

Sender: relax G. I'm sure they understand

GAMMA: Again, still taking OC's. The next chapter will be longer and will have more characters in it. This was just an introduction to another character. These kind of chapters will usually be short.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Who is She?

Tundra POV

As me and Splendor walked away, I could not help but smile. I guess it was the reason I beat Dash twice. We walked back to the camp with pie on my back. I know I can just use magic, but where is the fun in that? Why waste my energy?

Once we reached our destination, I began to slice the pie with a makeshift knife. Splendor went into town, but he did not say why. All he did was take a piece of pie and go. I left the other pieces for the others. They will be back soon hopefully. After I ate my slice and went to the tree I had recently slept in.

3 hours later

I heard a snap of branches and a crash near my tree. I looked down to see an unconscious mare. I jumped down from my branch and trotted over to her. Her fur was a dark shade of grey and her wings were black, as was her horn. Her mane and tail were orange that faded to black at the bottom. Her cutie mark was the fallen wings. Her eyes fluttered open. I was met with silver eyes with black specks. "Are you okay miss?" I asked. She looked at her leg and said, "My leg. It's broken." I looked as she moved it into view. It was in terrible shape indeed. "This will not take long." I said. It seemed she had broken her hind left leg during the fall. I proceeded to mend broken bone. I put the bone in place, froze it to speed up the healing process, and then put a splint around it. "All done. Can you walk well?"

"Yes, I can walk just fine. Thank you." She said. I am curious as to who this is. I know only two alicorns. The princesses. I said, "May I ask of your name?"

"Blasphemy, dark princess." She said proudly. I bowed as I said, "Glad to meet your acquaintance Princess." She giggled at this.

"Well if it isn't Blasphemy!" said who I assumed to be Splendor.

"You know her?" I asked.

"No, but I know now." He said with a chuckle. Blasphemy looked at him in confusion, "Who's he?"

"My Uncle," I said, she looked at me and then to him, "Not my biological uncle." Splendor just looked around for something to do. Nothing to do but hone your skills. I explained the way of life in the forest. "Well I will be off to sleep." I said as I climbed my tree.

"You sleep in a tree?" she asked.

"Better than sleeping in the dirt and using a rock as a pillow." I said turning over to sleep.

"I guess you're right." She said, climbing in a nearby tree. "Night." She said. "Sleep well." I said before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Friendship and Betrayal Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tundra POV

I awoke to the sound of growling. "Typical." I said, looking down thinking I would see a pack of timber wolves. There were none. I then realized I never heard a growl this loud. From the sound, I could tell it was one creature, most likely to be massive in size. I heard the growl again. I woke Blasphemy from her slumber, "Blasphemy, we need to leave now!" I whispered.

"Why?" She said in a tired tone.

"Do feel like dying today?" I asked, hoping she knew I was serious.

"Ha ha very funny." She said then turning over. I jumped over to her but I was too late. A large paw swiped at the branch. She screamed. The ground came closer and I grabbed her and pointed my back towards the ground. When we hit the ground, a loud crack echoed through my ears. "Are you okay!?" Blasphemy shouted as she got back up.

"It is nothing, only pain." I said casually as I stood up.

"Exactly!" she shouted again.

"To me, pain is just a petty feeling, nothing more." I said. I grabbed her hoof and tried to run from the large beast. "Well you could at least warn me what you're going to do before you act so quickly." She said as she tried to keep up.

We kept running, I was getting tired. We can not run forever. We stopped, but not of our own will. We were frozen, as if time itself had stopped.

"You're too easy Tundra!" a voice echoed through the forest.

Slender Mane POV

The search for equipment was going poorly. It is hard to find the objects needed to live in the forest in a chaotic world. "Ahhh! This is getting us nowhere!" Bronze shouted. I am beginning to regret bringing her along today. Sweet Sugar responded to her outburst, "We need to be quiet Bronze."

"Indeed, we could be caught." I said.

"By what?" she said still a tad bit angry. To which I responded, "I am unsure." Her eye twitched.

After finding very few supplies, we were headed back to the forest. I thought I might as well check on Tundra. I was currently seeing what he was seeing. And what I saw was absolutely horrible.

Tundra POV

"Discord!" I shouted. I knew this would happen. Discord would not let us go without a fight.

"You though you could just betray me like that and get away didn't you? Nice try, no really it was. I really didn't want it to come to this, but I have no choice." He snapped his claws and summoned a tub of lava. I knew he was chaotic, but I did not know he was willing to kill others to stay in power. I guess power does corrupt the mind. I accepted my defeat. I closed my eyes and waited. I was waiting, and waiting. The burning of flesh never came. I opened my eyes to see the lava gone, Discord gone, and an alicorn helping Blasphemy and up. I was surprised to see him in this situation. As little I know about him, I can still trust him. I knew it was him mostly because of his black coat and the dark blue stripes on his mane, tail, and coat. He was called Dark Star. He would always wear a robe, hiding his mark. "It has been a while has it not? How old are now?" I asked.

"Let's see now. I'm still 2300 years old." He said a bit too proudly. With age, comes weakening. But for an alicorn, it must be different. "Who is this?" Blasphemy asked. I believe she does not trust him. Just as I do not trust her.

"Dark Star's the name ma'am. Yours is?"

"Blasphemy, Dark Princess. Pleased to meet you." She said. He bowed in foolery, not respect. He was a bit of a, as they say, goof sometimes. He had lived in the old abandoned mine with his pet. A fire wolf, or as I have learned they are called, pyro hounds. He never actually told us the dog's name.

"Okay, so what was that thing that tried to make us into a steak!" Blasphemy shouted.

"Not what", I said, "But who" Dark finished. I felt a presence. "Slender, I am okay. You can thank our friend here." I said motioning to Dark Star. Slender emerged from the darkness of the trees, "I am so relieved you are safe. Dark Star, thank you. Had it not been for you, Tundra would be dead." Slender sounded almost sad, unusual. I could tell Slender wanted to rip Discord to pieces. If it were Slender in my position, I would too. Blasphemy interrupted my thoughts, "I'm still waiting for an explanation as to what the hell that thing was!" Slender began to explain, "His name is Discord, The Spirit of Chaos. A power hungry fool. Once, he was my friend. But now he is an enemy to Equestria. And one question."

"Yes?" I said.

He responded with a menacing tone, "Who is this? I do not recall there being another alicorn in Equestria." He looked towards her. She looked away in fear, smart. She looked back at him and said, "I am Blasphemy, Dark Princess. What is your name?" Slender stood up straight and introduced himself, "I am Slender Mane, The Spirit of Order. Pleased to meet you." He extended a hoof, she reluctantly shook his hoof. She shows a large amount of fear, Slender feeds on that very emotion. That is why he killed my emotions, to avoid feeding on my fear. I can tell he is satisfied. She does not realize he has fed, no one ever does. "I suggest we head back to camp. We must rest." Slender ordered, and we obeyed.

Sweet Sugar POV

After Slender Mane left Bronze and I headed back to the camp. We waited for almost two hours before Slender, Tundra, and two more came from the bushes. Tundra looked a bit shaken up. I walked towards them and asked, "Where have you been! And who are they?" The alicorn mare looked at Tundra, he nodded. She said, "I am Blasphemy, dark princess." The other one said, "Dark Star, just a normal pony living in the old abandoned mine." I shook both of their hooves and said, "Well then, nice meeting you." Slender spoke up, "I suggest you all get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." Everypony went to find a place to sleep. I made a bed of leaves close to the fire. Tundra didn't like the fire to be here. He's scared it'll start a forest fire. I went to get Bronze. I saw her flying around the tree tops and called to her, "Hey Bronze!"

"What now?" she said as she landed. I responded, "It's time we get some rest."

"I guess you're right." she said and went to find a place to sleep. Before I could fall asleep I began to wonder why Tundra was so frightened. I shouldn't worry about though. He should be fine as long as he doesn't go letting the same thing that happened to happen again. I should ask him though. Not tomorrow, but some other time maybe." I thought I should be getting some sleep, tomorrow was going to be a busy day. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

A/N: GAMMA: Well that took me a while.

Slender: to long if you ask me

GAMMA: Quiet you. Now for some recommendations.

The Demon Lord and the Kaka Princess by Mr. War

Check out some of Doctor John Smith. He has short but very good fics.

Check out more of RU771AN. Great work on those fics bro!

And also check out iTealblas, elamentalwarrio, Mashiyama, and InfinityBreach. Great authors and good friends. Tell them I sent you if you decide to read their fics.

sharktooth97: The story of how your OC beat Discord will be in a later chapter, so worry not.

Megatronious: Sorry, I did not get to that favor you asked of me. I have been busy. I am trying my best to do this between homework and another school junk.


End file.
